Many telephone subscribers, particularly large business entities, provide sophisticated and diverse services and information to their customers over the telephone. To this end, 800 or toll-free numbers were established for customers to reach designated subscribers. The 800 service feature offers a subscriber a number of advantages. For example, an 800 telephone number may be associated with the subscriber rather than a local number for the subscriber's telephone equipment. As another example, calls placed to an 800 number may be directed to one of a number of the subscriber's geographically disposed locations based on the time of day. For example, a subscriber may have a home location and also may have a work location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,695 entitled "Method of Redirecting a Telephone Call to an Alternative Destination," incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a facility for redirecting a call, from a customer, from one destination point in a communication network to another destination point in the event that the customer's call has not been answered within a predetermined period of time for example, through a call forwarding feature or in the event that after the customer's call has been answered, the subscriber requests such redirection. This is accomplished by storing in the memory of a Network Control Point (NCP), a centralized data base, a ringing time value and a call redirect code to handle redirection of the 800-number call.
Further, a calling customer may initially reach the subscriber by dialing the toll free or 800 number provided by the subscriber. The calling customer is connected to a primary subscriber location designated to answer 800 calls. However, it may be determined that an operator at the primary subscriber's location cannot fully assist the caling customer and must redirect the call. In the event the attendant at the primary subscriber's location is unable to assist the calling customer, the primary subscriber redirects the call.
Prior art redirecting, routing and billing of calls, similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,845 entitled "Post Answer Telephone Call Redirection or Rerouting," incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, typically employ an adjunct processor which provides a feature referred to a "post answer call redirection" which monitors the customer's call after it is answered by an attendant or other subscriber personnel at the primary location. If the call is to be redirected from the primary location to an alternate location, the adjunct is signaled by inband signaling, for example, a dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) sequence, or by out of band signaling, for example, common channel interoffice signaling (CCIS). The adjunct responds by putting the calling customer on hold and initiating a call to the alternate location. The second call is initiated in such a way that it emulates or imitates both the routing and billing characteristics of a call made from the original calling customer's location. This feature is important because it bills the subscriber of the 800 number only for the first call and not the redirected call.
Besides 800 numbers, other intelligent systems, including virtual private networks'and "software defined networks" (SDN) utilize the important features of routing, redirecting, and billing. The SDN system requires a subscriber to have a special internal dialing plan where the subscriber may make calls from many locations. Usually, SDN subscribers are large business entities; however, the system may be used by individuals. A toll office receives a special internal dialed number from the business subscriber where the dialed number is translated in a database to determine the routing of the call. The SDN system is implemented by retrieving subscriber stored numbers in located the database. The business subscriber dials the special internal number, a subscriber stored number is retrieved and the call is quickly routed to the desired party at a savings to the subscriber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,603, entitled "Intelligent Call Processing Based Upon Complete identification of Calling Station," incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, employs an intelligent processing method for routing intelligent systems using a local database called a global title translation (GTI) database incorporated with an originating switch to receive a query fully identifying the calling station. The GTT database responds to the query by identifying the particular NCP in the telecommunications network that contains the appropriate record for completing the call.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,475 entitled "Processing of the Telecommunications Call Billing Data," incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a method for preparing a billing record for a special service telecommunications call such as a call over a software defined network. In order to properly bin and route SDN calls, multiple data bases are consulted to obtain the necessary information for handling these calls. A processor, implemented in a toll switch is programed to accept and store information associated with the routing and billing of SDN calls.
Since the computer processing switches that route calls within the telecommunications network typically lack sufficient capability to process customized services such as customized billing, call forwarding, answering services, voice messaging, and the like, separate processors, referred to as adjuncts have been incorporated in the telecommunications network. U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,911 entitled "Adjunct Call Handling for Accessing Adjunct-Based Capabilities Platform," incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a method for allowing certain types of adjunct applications for telecommunications networks that require caller interaction during a call setup to temporarily access the adjunct and then to release the call back to the network for routing to the final destination. Specifically, when the call enters the network, the network originating switch directs certain calls to the adjunct. The adjunct may be locally located at the originating switch or may be located remotely off a centrally located switch. Once the call has been routed to the adjunct and caller interaction has been completed, the adjunct releases the voice connection back to the switch which then routes the call to its final destination. While adjuncts in the telecommunications network are able to route many different types of calls, adjuncts currently are not able to route a variety of outbound calls for example software defined calls or other such outbound service calls.
In addition to providing sophisticated and diverse services to their customers, many Inter-exchange Carriers (IXCs) have entered into the local telephone market. Some IXCs companies offer competitive options over the typical Local Exchange Carriers (LEC) who may charge high local access fees. Companies such as, for example, AT&T offer AT&T Megacom Service or AT&T Digital Link (ADL) Service, for example, as described in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/787,421, filed Jan. 23, 1997 and other such proprietary outbound services. Megacom is a unique, tariffed service offering which allows direct connect customers, customers/subscribers with direct access to a Originating Toll Switch (OTS), to dial long distance POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) calls and international calls, bypassing the local telephone companies. Similarly, AT&T Digital Link (ADL) is a unique, local/toll service offering which allows direct connect customers, customers/subscribers with direct access to an Originating Toll Switch (OTS) to dial outbound local/toll calls bypassing the local telephone companies. By avoiding local access fees, IXCs can offer their services at more competitive rates with savings being passed on to the customers/subscribers.
According to prior art FIG. 6, a typical calling party or subscriber 1 may be an individual or an entity and may use a personal, business, mobile or pay or other telecommunication apparatus to establish a call. Typically, a calling party/subscriber 1 is coupled via an originating local exchange carrier (LEC) 2 to an originating toll switch (OTS) 4 for example an originating AT&T switch. Such switches, for example, may comprise #4 electronic switching system manufactured by Lucent Technologies, Inc. or other large or small toll switches known in the art.
In another case (not shown), the LEC 2 is bypassed. For example, the calling party/subscriber 1 may be directly connected to OTS 4 as in a cellular telephone connected to a toll switch or other LEC bypass equipment. In addition, the calling party/subscriber 1 may represent a personal computer accessing the public switched telephone through the Internet (not shown). Such access may occur at the LEC 2 or at the OTS 4. Referring to FIG. 6a, when the calling party/subscriber 1 is, for example, an SDN caller, dedicated trunk groups 1a and 7a are established between calling party/subscriber 1 and OTS 4 and between a terminating toll switch (ITS) 5 and a called party 7, respectively. These dedicated trunk groups form direct connections between the calling party/subscnber 1 and the called party 7. In the case where multiple SDN subscribers 1, 11 and 12, place calls into the network, each SDN subscriber is assigned a separate dedicated trunk group such as 1a, 11a and 12a for placing SDN calls. Moreover, each dedicated trunk group is only used for SDN calls or other subscribed to outbound calls. Thus, if the calling party wishes to subscribe to additional services, for example, ADL, the subscriber will likely need additional trunks and/or additional end equipment, for each desired service. Using prior art methods, the OTS 4 recognizes the trunk group as, for example, an SDN call assigned to a particular subscriber.
Referring again the FIG. 6, OTS 4 is shown directly linked to the terminating toll switch (TTS) 5, for example, Terminating AT&T Switch and OTS 4 communicates with a network control point (NCP) 8. In a typical toll network, a plurality of toll switches may be linked by toll trunks or other links that may comprise facilities of optical fiber, land-based microwave, satellite or other facilities known in the art (not shown).
NCP 8 having a database 9, is shown coupled to OTS 4. NCP 8 is a shared resource and may be coupled to many, if not all, switches of a plurality of a particular toll network. NCP 8 typically comprises a programmed computer and memory and may store a table of identification data such as telephone numbers, credit card numbers, and the like. Database 9 also comprises a programmed computer and memory to update NCP 8.
Types of calls using the telecommunication network in FIGS. 6 and 6a include 800 calls, 900 calls, long distance calls, private numbering plan calls, software defined network calls, etc. The OTS 4 is typically arranged to provide processing of these calls which may query database 9 directly, call NCP 8 and retrieve information specific to a subscriber. This enables each 800, 900, private numbering plan or SDN subscriber to provide different routing or treatment that best suit the subscriber.
A feature of the SDN calling system is that there may be priority established for certain calls. For example, outbound calls from an executive of the SDN system may receive different treatment from call originating by another employee. This feature makes the SDN calling system a private network for its subscribers.
Again referring to prior art FIG. 6, it is assumed that the calling party/subscriber's call includes an Automatic Number Identification (ANI) identifying the origin of the call. For example, once the calling party/subscriber 1 places a call, database 9, associated with OTS 4, is checked to determine if there is any entry stored for the particular ANI associated with the calling party/subscriber 1. If any entry is found, the record contains the identity, typically in the form of a "point code" or address, for the particular NCP 8 which contains the call processing record for the call, as well as the subsystem number and customer ID which are needed to process the call. In response to the identification, a query is routed to the appropriate NCP 8 for further processing of the call. The call is eventually terminated with LEC 6 and desired called party 7 is notified of the call.
As stated earlier, other types of calls or services such as local calls, long distance calls, 800 calls or Megacom or ADL calls are unable to use the SDN dedicated trunk groups and/or related customer premise equipment (CPE). Thus to take advantage of additional services, for example, ADL, Megacom and/or other suitable services, the subscriber must add additional trunks and/or additional CPE.
Prior art FIG. 7, illustrates a known technique by which a customer/subscriber 1 may access additional services such as, for example, Megacom service, or ADL service or any other such suitable service. A customer/subscriber may be required to purchase customer premise equipment 71 (CPE) specifically designed for each desired service. In addition, the customer must also pay for a dedicated trunk 72 specially configured for the service. As mentioned above each service may require an additional dedicated trunk and dedicated CPE. The CPE 71 may support Megacom tariff service or may support ADL tariff service or any other such available service. Similarly, the trunk line 72 may either be a dedicated Megacom trunk line or may be an dedicated ADL trunk line or a trunk line dedicated for any other such service. In some cases, the customer may not need to purchase the desired type of CPE 71, but may have to pay a monthly fee incorporated with or separate from the cost of the dedicated trunk 72 for each of the desired services. The dedicated trunk directly connects the customer/subscriber 1 with a operating toll switch 4 (OTS) via the CPE 71. The calling party/subscriber 1 of, for example, the Megacom service, dials a long distance telephone number or an international telephone number. The calling party/subscriber 1 will not be able to place an ADL call or other suitable outbound service call from the Megacom trunk and/or Megacom related CPE. Thus if the calling party subscribes to ADL service, the calling party will require an additional dedicated trunk and/or CPE. Once the appropriate ADL CPE and trunks are available at the subscriber's location, the calling party/subscriber 1 of the ADL service may be able to place an local/toll access call.
Depending on the equipment and service, the CPE 71 handles all the call signaling and provisioning to the OTS 4, over the dedicated trunk line, for processing the call. Based on the desired service and network call processing, the OTS 4 routes the call to the appropriate terminating toll switch 5 (ITS). The TTS 5 routes the call to the appropriate destination. If the subscribed to service is Megacom service and the originally dialed or destination number was a long distance number, the destination may be the appropriate Local Exchange Carrier 6 (LEC). If the originally dialed or destination number was an International number, the destination may be the appropriate International Switching Center (ISC) 33. On the other hand, if the subscribed to service is ADL service and the originally dialed or destination number was a local number, the destination may be the appropriate Local Exchange Carrier 6 (LEC). If the originally dialed or destination number was a toll number, the destination may be the appropriate Inter-exchange Carrier (IXC) (not shown). Using current methods, each of the above mentioned services requires separate end equipment and dedicated trunk lines for each outbound service call. To use Thus a customer/subscriber 1 desiring to have, for example, Megacom service and ADL service, to completely bypass the local telephone companies for all of their plain old telephone service (POTS) needs, must pay for each of the CPEs and corresponding dedicated trunks for each of the desired services. In addition, it is to be noted that ADL service is a local service offering while Megacom and SDN may both be long distance service offerings. Thus, generally, SDN calls and Megacom calls will require separate dedicated trunks since both services provide long distance service access.
Such services enable the IXC's to offer cost competitive access to local and international POTS services without paying the local telephones companies. The current arrangement, however, is problematic in that it requires customers to buy separate equipment and proprietary data pipes connecting to a telephone switch. Thus, the above described prior art arrangements preclude customers from taking advantage of the variety of outbound services without incurring additional costs and/or resources.
While adjuncts in the telecommunications network are able to route many different types of calls, adjuncts currently are not able to route a variety of a outbound service calls. Accordingly, what is required is a technique for processing calls in a telecommunications network from directly connected customers, for example, SDN subscribers, AT&T's Megacom subscribers, or ADL subscribers or any other such suitable services subscriber via a network adjunct platform (NAP) over a Small Scale Adjunct Primary Rate Interface (SSA PRI) on a call by call basis. Specifically, what is required is a system and method for initiating and processing a variety of outbound service calls via a NAP.